Un endroit de paix
by AudeSnape
Summary: Et si Dean se réveillait dans un monde où tout allait bien ? [post Saison 10]


**Bonsoir tout le monde (Et oui, il est minuit à l'heure où j'écris lol)**

 **Je reviens avec un petit OS qui j'espère vous ferra plaisir. Je l'avais en tête depuis déjà un long moment et j'ai enfin sauté le pas et je l'ai écrit.**

 **Il est assez court, et peut-être bizarre... je ne sais pas. Pardonnez mon esprit fatigué :) Ceci est un petit cadeau car je pars pendant quelques temps et je voulais vous le poster avant de partir alors peut-être que je le reverrai quand je reviendrai.  
**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Dean se réveilla ce jour-là avec une grande surprise. Il était dans un lit moelleux, dans une belle chambre. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il avait bien dormi et ne remarqua même pas l'endroit dans lequel il était. Il se leva, comme chaque matin, alla dans la salle de bain, se lava, se brossa les dents et sortit de la chambre. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte.

Il était dans une maison, modeste. Très bien décorée.

- _Dean, tu te lèves oui ? Maman et Papa arrivent dans une demi-heure !_

Ledit Dean écarquilla les yeux et couru dans les escaliers pour chercher son frère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine à débarrasser la table.

 _-Ne me dit pas, t'as faim et t'as senti l'odeur des pancakes ? Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui peut te réveiller !_

Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Son frère lui montra l'assiette qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Dean s'installa et le regarda.

Sam, faisait à manger, ils étaient dans une maison et leurs parents décédés allaient venir d'un instant à l'autre. Il rêvait ou quoi ? Où sont passés les monstres, vampires, goules, loups-garous, polymorphes, et tout leur quotidien.

Dean essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait bien dormi. Discrètement il se pinça. Non il ne dormait pas. Un djinn les aurait attaqués ? Non, il ne se rappelle pas avoir combattu ce monstre.

Il ne trouva aucune réponse plausible, alors il préféra demander directement :

 _-Sammy... hum... dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ répondit-il en faisant la vaisselle. _Me dis pas que-_

Il se stoppa, posa l'assiette qu'il avait et se retourna vers son frère avec un air énervé.

 _-Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de Papa c'est ça ? Encore ! Dean tu pourrais faire un effort, ça fait deux ans que tu oublies, cet fois-ci on fait pas cadeau commun, tu assumes._

Dean resta un moment interdit en faisant les yeux ronds. Quand il se reprit il se leva et alla vers son frère.

 _-Mais c'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Je te parle du fait qu'on est une putain de maison, des putains de parents, une putain de vie et plus de monstres, de motels miteux, et tout ce bordel !_

Sam s'approcha et toucha son front.

 _-T'as fait un cauchemar je crois. Tu vas bien ?_

Dean se recula et buta contre une chaise qui le fit basculer. Il eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la table avant de perdre l'équilibre.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..._

 _-Dean ?_

L'ainé partit en courant jusque dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé. Il s'assit au pied de la porte quand il entendit un bruit familier d'ailes. Il leva les yeux en priant le Dieu tout puissant que ce soit bien lui.

 _-Merci seigneur,_ dit-il en voyant Castiel s'avancer vers lui d'un air inquiet.

- _Tu vas bien Dean ?_ demanda-t-il en se baissant vers lui. _Tu n'es pas heureux ?_

Dean se releva et prit son ami dans ses bras. Castiel mit quelques secondes à réagir et à l'enlacer à son tour.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, explique moi..._ murmura-t-il en ne voulant pas lâcher l'ange.

 _-C'est... compliqué. Mais disons que ceci est ta nouvelle vie. Habitue-toi Dean, ton existence sera bien plus facile maintenant._

Dean se détacha de lui et capta son regard.

 _-Explique moi..._

 _-Sois heureux Dean, c'est tout, trouve la paix ici._

Castiel allait pour partir dans le chasseur l'attrapa par le bras.

 _-Me laisse pas comme ça, dis moi au moins ce qu'il en ait pour la chasse ? Pour les ténèbres !_

 _-Il n'y a plus de monstre ici Dean._

Le fils Winchester le lâcha et regarda le sol en pleine introspection. Est-ce bien ou mal qu'il n'ait plus à chasser ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'était bon que pour cela après tout. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il devait avouer qu'il était perdu et qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Une autre vie. Serait-il capable de l'accepter ?

Castiel allait encore pour partir quand Dean sortit de ses rêveries et le regarda.

 _-Cass... tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ?_

L'ange sourit et acquiesça. Cet endroit était maintenant son endroit préféré, celui où ni peine, ni douleur se présenteraient à l'horizon. Il sentit un étrange malaise quand il s'envola. Il ne le voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix, tant de choses devait être faites.

Castiel tint sa promesse et revint la semaine suivante. Dean terminait de s'habiller quand il arriva dans sa chambre.

 _-Cass !_ appela-t-il en s'approchant rapidement pour le prendre dans les bras torse nu.

 _-Comment vas-tu Dean ?_ demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'ancien chasseur mit le tee-shirt qu'il tenait dans une main et lui dit :

 _-Merci Cass, tu avais raison, tout est super ici, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux._

 _-Je suis content pour toi alors._

Cass voulait passer en coup de vent mais Dean le retint.

 _-Attend Cass. Accorde moi une faveur s'il te plait._

 _-Tout ce que tu veux._

 _-Viens passer quelques jours à un moment. Je te présenterais mon père, ma mère. S'il te plait._

Castiel accepta non sans avoir une boule dans la gorge. Il s'envola et arriva juste devant la maison.

Il devait tourner la page. Cet endroit serait son endroit favoris à présent mais pour le moment, la Terre avait encore besoin d'aide.

Il vit par une fenêtre Dean arriver dans la cuisine puis rigoler avec Samuel. Il semblait heureux, n'était-ce pas le principal ? Il le vit plus heureux que jamais et se dit que ses supérieurs avaient fait le bon choix de ne pas le ramener. Il méritait tout autant que les autres de goûter à une vie normale et paisible.

Si tant est que ceci était une vie.

Castiel sentit de l'eau lui tomber le long de sa joue.

 _-Pleurerais-tu ?_ demanda Hannah qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

 _-C'est possible, je me sens bizarre._

L'ange posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

 _-Es-tu triste Castiel ? Tu devrais pourtant être heureux qu'il soit encore accepté ici._

Cass l'ignora et regarda droit devant lui. Oui, Dean avait eu de la chance d'être accepté au paradis après la marque de Caïn. Mais il ne voulait plus errer sur le monde, il préférait largement la compagnie des frères Winchester.

Il regarda Dean, inconscient d'être mort, balancer quelque chose à son frère tout en s'esclaffant.

 _-Je vais rester ici quelques temps. Je vous laisse vous occuper des ténèbres tout seul._

Hannah n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Castiel s'avançait vers la porte de la maison. Il fut accueilli par Dean qui le fit entrer. Il le présenta à Sam même si l'ange savait déjà qui il était mais dans son paradis il n'y avait ni ange ni démon et la réalité n'existait plus. Dean avait enlevé tous les souvenirs, tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus mais tant qu'il se souvenait de lui, Castiel en était heureux.

Un jour il devrait lui dire, lui expliquer. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il était bien trop heureux pour qu'il brise cet instant.

Un autre jour.


End file.
